67th Fighter Squadron
on Guadalcanal, August 1942.]] The 67th Fighter Squadron "Fighting Cocks" (67 FS) are part of the 18th Operations Group at Kadena Air Base, Japan. Mission The 67th Fighter Squadron is one of two F-15 Eagle squadrons in the Asian-Western Pacific area of operations, conducting air superiority missions. History World War II Continually active since January 1941, the 67th was activated as a single-engine fighter operational and replacement training unit as part of the 58th Pursuit Group. It was initially assigned to III Fighter Command, and reassigned to I Fighter Command in 1942. Used P-39 Aircobras and P-40 Warhawks for training. Converted to an operational squadron, 1943, re-eqipped with P-47 Thunderbolts. Deployed to South Pacific Area, 1943, being assigned to the 347th Fighter Group, Thirteenth Air Force. Began combat operations in February 1944, providing protection for U.S. bases and escorting transports initially, then escorting bombers over New Guinea and sea convoys to Admiralty Islands. From Noemfoor, bombed and strafed Japanese airfields and installations on Ceram, Halmahera, and the Kai Islands. Moved to the Philippines in Nov, flew fighter sweeps against enemy airfields, supported U.S. ground forces, and protected sea convoys and transport routes. Beginning in July 1945, attacked railways, airfields, and enemy installations in Korea and Kyushu, Japan from Okinawa. After V-J Day, flew reconnaissance missions over Japan. Moved without personnel or equipment to the Philippines in December and demobilized, aircraft sent to depots in the Philippines. Became part of the defense forces of Far East Air Forces in the postwar years at Clark Air Base, being deployed assigned to Okinawa in 1949.AFHRA 67 FS Page Korean War As a result of the North Korean invasion of South Korea in June 1950, the squadron was moved from the Philippines to Taegu AB (K-37), South Korea in July. At Taego, the squadron exchanged it's P-80 Shooting Star jets for propeller-driven F-51D Mustangs which were more suited to the ground attack and support role. Combat targets included tanks and armored vehicles, locomotives and trucks, artillery and antiaircraft guns, fuel and ammunition dumps, warehouses and factories, and troop concentrations. In August, advancing communist forces and insufficient aircraft parking at Taegu forced the unit to move to Japan, but it returned to South Korea the following month to support UN forces in a counteroffensive. Because the front advanced so rapidly, operations from Pusan East (K-9) soon became impractical, and the unit moved in November to Pyongyang East Air Base (K-24), North Korea. The Chinese Communist (CCF intervention) caused the unit to move twice in as many weeks, first to Suwon AB (K-13), South Korea, then to Chinhae (K-10). From there the unit continued to support ground forces and carry out armed reconnaissance and interdiction missions. Throughout the conflict, the squadron moved from base to base in South Korea. In January 1953 the squadron rejoined the wing at Osan-ni AB (K-55) where it transitioned to the F-86 Sabre without halting the fight against the enemy. It flew its first F-86 counter air mission on 26 February 1953. In the final days of the war, the squadron attacked dispersed enemy aircraft at Sinuiju and Uiju Airfields. The squadron remained in Korea for some time after the armistice. It was reassigned to Kadena Air Base, Okinawa in November 1954, performing tactical fighter operations in South Korea, Japan, Formosa (later Taiwan), and the Philippines with frequent deployments. In 1957, the squadron upgraded to the North American F-100 Super Sabre. Vietnam War Was re-equipped with the F-105 Thunderchief in 1962. As a result of the increased level of combat in Southeast Asia, the squadron was deployed to Korat RTAFB, Thailand, where it carried out tactical bombardment missions over North and South Vietnam in 1965, returning to Kadena AB at the end of October. Was moved to Misawa AB, Japan in December 1967, being reassigned to the 39th Air Division. Equipment was changed to the F-4 Phantom II, with a to rotate squadrons to South Korea, providing air defense of the nation. Remained in Japan/South Korea until returned to Kadena AB in March 1971, being re-assigned back to the 18th Tactical Fighter Wing. Until 1975, primary mission was the air defense of Taiwan, performing frequent rotational TDYs to Ching Chaun Kang AB. Chinese air defense mission ended with United States' political recognition of Communist China and end of United States military deployments to Taiwan. Modern era For the past 35 years, the squadron has operated from Kadena Air Base, providing air defense in the Far East. 2013 Sequestration Air Combat Command officials announced a stand down and reallocation of flying hours for the rest of the fiscal year 2013 due to mandatory budget cuts. The across-the board spending cuts, called sequestration, took effect 1 March when Congress failed to agree on a deficit-reduction plan.Reduced flying hours forces grounding of 17 USAF combat air squadrons Squadrons either stood down on a rotating basis or kept combat ready or at a reduced readiness level called “basic mission capable” for part or all of the remaining months in fiscal 2013. This affected the 67th Fighter Squadron with a reduction of its flying hours, placing it into a basic mission capable status from 5 April-30 September 2013. Lineage * Constituted 67th Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor) on 20 November 1940 : Activated on 15 January 1941 : Redesignated: 67th Fighter Squadron on 15 May 1942 : Redesignated: 67th Fighter Squadron, Single Engine, on 20 August 1943 : Redesignated: 67th Fighter Squadron, Two Engine, on 24 May 1944 : Redesignated: 67th Fighter Squadron, Single Engine, on 6 May 1946 : Redesignated: 67th Fighter Squadron, Jet Propelled, on 17 July 1946 : Redesignated: 67th Fighter Squadron, Single Engine, on 14 March 1947 : Redesignated: 67th Fighter Squadron, Jet, on 10 November 1949 : Redesignated: 67th Fighter-Bomber Squadron on 20 January 1950 : Redesignated: 67th Tactical Fighter Squadron on 1 July 1958 : Redesignated: 67th Fighter Squadron on 1 October 1991. Assignments * 58th Pursuit (later, 58th Fighter) Group, 15 January 1941 : Attached to: Southwest Pacific Area, c. 26 February 1942 : Attached to: South Pacific Area, c. 15 March 1942 : Attached to: Americal Division, c. 28 April – 2 October 1942 * 347th Fighter Group, 3 October 1942 * 18th Fighter (later, 18 Fighter-Bomber) Group, 1 November 1945 : Attached to: Air Task Group 5, Provisional, 27 January – 17 February 1955 : Attached to: Air Task Force 13, Provisional, 1 July – 1 October 1955 : Attached to: 18th Fighter-Bomber Wing, 1 February – 30 September 1957 * 18th Fighter-Bomber (later, 18 Tactical Fighter) Wing, 1 October 1957 : Attached to: 2d Air Division, 18 February – 26 April 1965 and 16 August – 23 October 1965 * 39th Air Division, 15 December 1967 * 475th Tactical Fighter Wing, 15 January 1968 : Attached to: Fifth Air Force ADVON, 7 October – 8 December 1968, 3 March – 3 April 1969, 2 June – 2 July 1969, 30 August – 1 October 1969, 1–18 January 1970, 16 February – 2 March 1970, and 29 March – 8 April 1970 : Attached to: Detachment 1, HQ 475th Tactical Fighter Wing, 8–12 April 1970, 10–24 May 1970, 21 June – 4 July 1970, 18 July – 25 August 1970, 15–29 November 1970, 10–22 January 1971, and 5–15 February 1971 * 18th Tactical Fighter Wing, 15 March 1971 : Attached to: 3d Tactical Fighter Wing, 2 June – 28 July 1972 and 8 September – 16 October 1972 : Attached to: 327th Air Division, 8 November 1972 – 14 July 1973, 5–26 August 1973, 16 September – 7 October 1973, 28 October – 18 November 1973, 9–30 December 1973, 20 January – 10 February 1974, 2–23 March 1974, 13 April – 4 May 1974, 25 May – 15 June 1974, 2–27 July 1974, 16 October – 1 December 1974, 9 January – 20 February 1975, and 20 April – 30 May 1975 * 18th Tactical Fighter Group, 1 May 1978 * 18th Tactical Fighter Wing, 11 February 1981 * 18th Operations Group, 1 October 1991–present Stations * Harding Army Air Field, Louisiana, 6 October 1941 * Fort Dix Army Air Base, New Jersey, 19–20 January 1942 * Camp Darley, Australia, 27 February 1942 * Magenta Airfield, Noumea, New Caledonia, 15 March 1942 * Selfridge Field, Michigan, 15 January 1941 * Tontouta Airfield, Noumea, New Caledonia, 17 March 1942 : Air echelon operated from Henderson Field, Guadalcanal, Solomon Islands, 22 August – 22 December 1942 and 29 January-c. 9 April 1943 * Oua Tom Airfield, La Foa, New Caledonia, 24 April 1943 : Air echelon operated from Port Moresby Airfield Complex, New Guinea, 30 May – 28 June 1943 * Gurney Airfield, Milne Bay, New Guinea, 17 June 1943 * Narewa Airfield, Woodlark Island, New Guinea, Solomon Islands, 23 July 1943 : Air echelon operated from Munda Airfield, New Georgia, Solomon Islands, 28 October – 16 December 1943 * Renard Field, Banika Island, Russell Islands, 23 January 1944 : Air echelon operated from Torokina Airfield, Bougainville, Solomon Islands, 2 March – 3 April 1944 :: Detachment of air echelon operated from Stirling Airfield, Stirling Island, Solomon Islands, 8–25 May 1944 : Air echelon operated from Stirling Airfield, Stirling Island, Solomon Islands, 18 July – 16 August 1944 * Middleburg Airfield, Netherlands East Indies, 15 August 1944 * McGuire Field, Mindoro, Philippines, 22 February 1945 : Air echelon operated from Wama Airfield, Morotai, Netherlands East Indies, 12 February – 21 March 1945 * Puerto Princesa Airfield, Palawan, Philippines, 6 March 1945 : Air echelon operated from Laoag Airfield, Luzon, Philippines, 9–28 August 1945 * San Roque Airfield (Moret Field), Mindanao, Philippines, c. October 1945 * Laoag Airfield, Luzon, Philippines, October 1945 * Puerto Princesa Airfield, Palawan, Philippines, 8 February 1946 * Floridablanca Airfield, Luzon, Philippines, 17 July 1946 * Clark Field (later, AFB), Luzon, Philippines, 16 September 1947 : Deployed at Kadena AB, Okinawa, 1–7 March 1949 * Johnson AB, Japan, 24 July 1950 * Ashiya AB, Japan, 30 July 1950 * Pusan East AB (K-9), South Korea, 8 September 1950 * Pyongyang East AB (K-24), North Korea, 21 November 1950 * Suwon AB (K-13), South Korea, 1 December 1950 * Chinhae AB (K-10), South Korea, c. 16 December 1950 : Operated from: Pusan West AB (K-1), South Korea, 27 March-c. 23 April 1951 : Operated from: Suwon Aux AB (K-13), South Korea, 7 April-c. 8 May 1951 : Operated from: Seoul Air Base (K-16), South Korea, 8 May – 9 August 1951 and 19 August – 30 September 1951 : Operated from: Hoengsong AB (K-46), South Korea, 1 October 1951 – 1 June 1952 * Hoengsong AB (K-46), South Korea, 2 June 1952 : Operated from: Taegu AB (K-1), South Korea, 17–21 September 1952 * Osan-ni AB (K-55), South Korea, 10 January 1953 * Kadena AB, Okinawa, 30 October 1954 : Deployed at: Yontan Auxiliary AB, Okinawa, 10 November – 11 December 1954 : Deployed at: Chia Yi AB, Taiwan, 27 January – 17 February 1955 and 1 July – 1 October 1955 : Deployed at: Korat RTAFB, Thailand, 18 February – 26 April 1965 and 16 August – 23 October 1965 * Misawa AB, Japan, 15 December 1967 : Deployed at: Taegu AB, South Korea, 7 October – 8 December 1968, 3 March – 3 April 1969, 2 June – 2 July 1969, 30 August – 1 October 1969, 1–18 January 1970, 16 February – 2 March 1970, and 29 March – 8 April 1970 : Deployed at: Kunsan AB, South Korea, 8–12 April 1970, 10–24 May 1970, 21 June – 4 July 1970, 18 July – 25 August 1970, 15–29 November 1970, 10–22 January 1971, and 5–15 February 1971 * Kadena AB, Okinawa (later, Japan), 15 March 1971–present : Deployed at: Kunsan AB, South Korea, 2 June – 28 July 1972 and 8 September – 16 October 1972 : Deployed at: Ching Chaun Kang AB, Taiwan, 8 November 1972 – 14 July 1973, 5–26 August 1973, 16 September – 7 October 1973, 28 October – 18 November 1973, 9–30 December 1973, 20 January – 10 February 1974, 2–23 March 1974, 13 April – 4 May 1974, 25 May – 15 June 1974, 2–27 July 1974, 16 October – 1 December 1974, 9 January – 20 February 1975, and 20 April – 30 May 1975 Aircraft *P-35 (1941) *P-36 Hawk (1941) *P-400 (1942) *P-39 Airacobra (1942–1944) *P-38 Lightning (1944–1946) *P-51 Mustang (1946, 1948–1953) *P-47 Thunderbolt (1946–1948) *F-80 Shooting Star (1946–1947, 1949–1950) *F-86 Sabre (1953–1957) *F-100 Super Sabre (1957–1962) *F-105 Thunderchief (1962–1967) *F-4 Phantom II (1968–1979) *F-15 Eagle (1979–present) Operations *World War II *Korean War *Vietnam War References * *USAF 67th Fighter Squadron History *18th Operations Group Fact Sheet External links 067